


The Man With Purple Eyes

by GoatLairdSheepWallibees



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Im Making LOL Mean Lots Of Language, M/M, Not really a story yet, Title In Progress, World needs more mirrorang, everything in progress, first fic, how to tag, i need more sleep, just wait and see, lots of language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatLairdSheepWallibees/pseuds/GoatLairdSheepWallibees
Summary: On Earth 111333.5 Sam Scudder is a russian immigrant with purple eyes and the power to go through mirrors. When Digger Harkness saves him from a local gang he has a choice; he could turn in Digger, walk away, or join Digger. The answer seems obvious until it's not. What will Sam do? What do you think? I've got no clue!





	The Man With Purple Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I own storyline, that's it. Cannon would be a lot different if a was in charge. This is just for fun I make no money. Sam has purple eyes just role with it. He's also russian but doesn't have an accent. I'm bad at accents please don't take offensence. I sincerely hope you enjoy. All mistakes are my own, please tell me.

A young man with purple eyes sat at the bar. He looked worn down and slightly scared, whenever he raised his glass his hands shook, but those eyes held an alarming intensity in them. Slowly the man finished his drink. With an almost agonising snails pace he pulled out some money, paid for his drink, and slipped out the side of the bar. A group of men near the back stood up and followed him. 

•_•

Digger was in a good mood. After all, he had just pulled of a successful heist and was heading to his favourite bar to celebrate. As he neared one alley he heard someone cry out in pain. Digger pressed himself against the wall of the building and peered around the corner. A group of men were beating up a small form. Digger couldn't bring himself to care and was about to continue on his way when he heard some of the men speak.

"The little bitch passed out."

"Maybe we should take the freak back to our place, have some fun with it."

Digger froze, he wasn't going to let that happen. Hiding a boomerang in his sleeve he made his presence known.

"What's goin' on here then? A party? Why wasn't I invited?"

The men growled and leapt at him. Digger smiled, this would be fun.

•_•

Sam could hear thudding and groans and he felt pain. When he opened his eyes it seemed as though he was looking through a haze of smoke. A man knelt next to him. He spook soothingly, even though Sam couldn't figure out what he was saying. He seemed safe, and everything hurt so much, he'd worry about it later, Sam decided, much later. The last thing he remembered was someone gently lifting him before all he knew was black.


End file.
